


Don't Let Us Crash and Burn

by GodShouldFearMe



Series: Fundywastaken brainrot [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Don't mind me just adding stuff I forgot, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No cheating, No irl name use, fundy is a fox hybrid, non-consensual kissing (talked about)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodShouldFearMe/pseuds/GodShouldFearMe
Summary: The ending of the wedding from Dream's point of view
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Eret & Floris | Fundy
Series: Fundywastaken brainrot [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026613
Comments: 13
Kudos: 411





	Don't Let Us Crash and Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not send this to Fundy, Dream, or any other CCs. Please respect their boundaries. If you are Dream/Fundy/any other CC who knows them, please do not read this.  
> Also, this is not the real people or their personas, I am only shipping the characters they play in bits/the dream smp roleplay. However, if either of them say they are not comfortable with this at any time, this work will be deleted with no hesitation.  
> Do not send hate to anyone mentioned in this fic, this is based off of their roleplay characters.

Dream was surrounded by his guests, seemingly led by Fundy- _were they even husbands now because of George? Because of the kiss?_

“Dream.. why?” Fundy said his eyes staring straight into Dream's soul filled with pain and hurt. The bride looked around with wide eyes that had tears pricking at them, barely registering the guests that circled him, seemingly like vultures ready to pounce on their prey. _He ruined it. Everything they had built up to, everything they had gone through together was ruined because he kissed George._

Dream started to panic _he couldn't- he couldn't-_

So he ran. Before he even realized what he was doing he was running and he hid. Dream hid and he cried. He sobbed, tearing at his hair, he couldn't _breathe._

Dream spat on the ground desperately, gagging when the taste of George's kiss didn't go away. He felt so unclean and horrible. Logically, he knew that he couldn't actually still taste the non-consensual kiss, but that didn't stop his head from fabricating the bitter taste. It was almost like puke was just sitting in his mouth, but worse from the knowledge that he could have pulled away but didn't.

After what felt like hours, Dream managed to calm down. He took a look at himself. His dress was torn up and had mud splotches on it. His hair that once was up in a ponytail and had flowers in it was all messed up from his pulling, the flowers were scattered around him. And his arms had blunt scratches from his nails during his panic attack. His eyes were obviously red from his crying, _T_ _he one time he didn't wear his mask is the one time he felt like he needed it the most._ The blonde breathed and sat against the tree- _when was there a tree behind him?_

Dream knew that he couldn't show his face to Fundy anytime soon. He not only kissed another man, but then he ran away from the wedding. Why would Fundy ever want to even hear about him after that?

He smiled sadly as he remembered one of the songs Fundy used to hum a lot. . “...Oh I'll never see it coming but I know we'll crash, 'cuz when we're with each other yeah we move too fast.” Dream sang softly. They had only been together for three months before Fundy had proposed to him. And before that they were only friends for a few weeks. “And every time I think about the consequence.” Dream knew that he shouldn't have fallen for someone when so many wars were going on, especially someone who was always on the opposing side. “I swear I only fell for you on accident.” Dream sighed and rested his head on the tree, tears starting again at the thought of Fundy. _He knew that the song had a much darker meaning in reality, but just those few lines felt like it fit perfectly in this situation._

“I didn't know you could sing, Dream.” Dream's head whipped around to the voice, and saw George standing there with an awkward smile. Dream's eyes narrowed angrily “What the hell do you want George?! Wasn't ruining my wedding and kissing me enough!? Are you here to rub it in!?” “No Dream I-”

Dream cut him off with a push to the chest, “Don't. You caused me to lose the love of my life. I never want to hear from you again.” Dream spat, turning around to walk away, to potentially find someone who could explain his side to Fundy for him, when a hand grabbing his arm stopped him. “ _George. Let go of me_.” Dream said darkly, startling George into letting him go, “ _If you ever do that again, I'll cut off your hands_.”

-

Dream walked away from his friend, former friend, he corrected himself. He turned around a building and saw Eret with an arm around a crying Fundy. Before he could hide, both Eret and Fundy looked up.

“Dream? You came back…?” Fundy said as he got up and started walking to him. “Fundy,” Dream whispered shakily, “I'm so-” Dream was cut off by Fundy tightly wrapping him in a hug. Dream hugged him back and hid his head in the hybrid's neck, “I'm so sorry… I didn't want George to kiss me, I should have pulled away, I shouldn't have run off..” Fundy sighed softly, "It's okay Dream. I should've stopped him, I wish I went after you when you ran off.” They stayed like that for a few more moments, just enjoying each other after the stress that had happened. “Love?”

“Yeah Dream?” Dream pulled away to continue.“ Do… Do you still want to be married?” Fundy laughed and kissed his forehead, "Of course I do.” Dream teared up at that, and tried to blink away the happy tears that began to slide down his face. Fundy, seeing the tears, picked Dream up bridal style and spun them around, both of them erupting in laughter. Dream wrapped his arms around the Fox's neck and smiled softly. He never wanted this to end.

They ignored Eret getting up and leaving, he was most likely going to tell the other guests about what happened.


End file.
